It's too late
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Cuando te has cuenta que es demasiado tarde, y solo puedes quedarte viendo con el corazón roto, y saber que fue lo mejor. Unilateral Chasriel, ligero charisk. Monologo.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's too late

¿Sabes ese primer amor? ¿Esa inocencia de no entender lo que sientes, si es finalmente de lo que todo el mundo habla, y quedarte congelo por tus nuevas emociones? ¿Sabes lo que es tener eso, y terminar con el corazón roto?

Oh si, duele; porque aun siendo joven-porque mucho como yo, lo pasaron de jóvenes-; tener un corazón roto no es fácil, y entre más sea esa persona para ti, mucho peor. Podríamos decir que aun es un niño, que no sabe lo que es amor, que se recuperara rápidamente.

Obviamente pasa, pero para mi, eso es pura mierda.

Puede que mi primer problema, es que aun no lo haya olvidado totalmente; es hasta un poco ridículo, ¿He llegado a olvidarle aunque sea un poco? No tengo esa respuesta.

Quizás es que todas las condiciones estaban en mi contra, puede que sea que me aferro muy fácilmente, o su propia personalidad que aun sabiendo la verdad, no lo hace menos atractivo a mis ojos. Es horrible enamorarte de tu mejor amigo, no solo por el miedo a la friendzone, es todo; ¿Qué pasa si haces todo raro? ¿Y si lo pierdes? Para mi, no solo era mi mejor amigo, es que era el único; nunca antes había hecho un amigo de verdad, ya sea por ser tímido o porque mi posición complicaba todo, el caso es que estaba totalmente solo cuando lo conocí. Eso no ayudo para nada.

El que fuéramos tan unidos tampoco.

Simplemente era...tan perfecto para mi. Jugábamos todo el día, hablábamos todo el día, nunca teníamos que separarnos y jamás nos aburríamos del otro; incluso si odiaba hablar de la superficie, terminaba enseñándome cosas nuevas que me maravillaban cada día, como las constelaciones y las historias de allá. Y mucho más allá de eso; me escuchaba, me entendía, fue la única persona que sentí que me entendió. Para mi en ese entonces; Chara era mi ídolo, a quién seguir, alguien perfecto.

Un enorme y grave error.

Y ahora, luego de todos los años que han pasado, solo puedo seguirme reprochando por esa infantilidad, por esa idea de un mejor amigo perfecto que tenía en la cabeza. Si pudiera volver atrás, me daría una colleja y me diría que me retractara, porque la rabia era tanta. Lo arruine, todo.

No fue solo el morir, o terminar siendo una flor manipuladora y sin sentimientos-esta parte tampoco fue mi culpa-; y quizás una de las partes mas duras de ser Flowey, era lidiar conque Chara ya no estaba, y más importante aun, lo que le hice.

Chara era un niño cuando llegó, uno que el que no sabía en ese entonces, tenía varios problemas de los que nunca se atrevió a comertar. Mis padres se convencieron que él era la salvación, que nos sacaría de allí. Y es solo ahora que sabemos lo mal que estuvo eso; ¿Tener que salvar a todo un reino, ser la esperanza de todo siendo un niño? ¿Cuanta presión tiene que ser? ¿Y para alguien como Chara?

Yo...solo me enteré demasiado tarde, cuando ya no podía ocultar cosas de mí. El sentir estar roto, ese deber con ellos de salvarlos sin importar todo el dolor que le traiga; el que siempre trato de ocultar su dolor y ser ser lo mejor posible para cumplir con mis expectativas.

No fue tan doloroso el saber que ese mejor amigo que imaginaba no existía, sino todo lo que le hice pasar.

No es que tuve demasiado tiempo de asimilarlo antes de que nos matarán, tampoco.

Y no quería aceptarlo; no quise aceptar que perdí a mi mejor amigo, que ya nada era como antes, conseguir que nos mataran, el saber que con mis ideas empuje a Chara a la muerte. Y más tarde, el darme cuenta que sino hubiera insistido tanto con que era esa persona perfecta que no se equivocaba, y hubiera visto a quién tenía al frente y saber dar mi voz, ninguno hubiera muerto.

Por suerte, ya este mucho mejor; y no realmente por mi causa.

De acuerdo, vivimos juntos, seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, estoy seguro que de una u otra manera le he ayudado, aunque no este totalmente bien. Pero yo no soy él, no soy...Frisk.

¿Lo más doloroso de seguir queriendo a tu primer amor, aparte de causarle un tremendo dolor? El ver que ya tiene a alguien más, y que tu no lo meres más que esa persona.

Frisk no era solo el héroe que lo saco del Underground, también fue el que lo logró sin matar a nadie, que siempre trato de perdonar a todos, el embajador que luchaba con nuestros derechos. Incluso fue el que hizo que Chara volviera de entre los muertos-a saber como, no soy científico-, el que le reconforto y le hizo darse cuenta de sus errores, con el que compartió cuerpo con años y a este punto, capaz es mas cercano que yo.

Frisk me superaba en tantos sentidos que era abrumador para mi; más pacifista, mas decidido, mas determinado, era un humano, era amable, y había hecho lo que yo no hice: entenderlo y dejarle liberar su carga. En lo que yo falle.

El compartir cuerpo, experiencias y memorias los hizo muy unidos, incluso cuando obtuvieron cuerpos por separado seguían así; hasta el punto en el que Chara tenía dibujos de Frisk y poemas.

Saber todo esto no hizo nada peor, pero nunca dije nada; jamás iba a hacerlo. No tenía ese derecho.

El problema no fue que Frisk se enamorara de Chara, es que Chara se enamorara de él; y saber que fue lo mejor. Perdí mi oportunidad con la persona que más he querido en mi vida y ahora...solo puedo observar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...(esto si se me parece mas a mi vida amorosa, pero no voy a hablar de mi ex novia en este momento)

Y...¡No me maten, puedo explicarme!

En primera, esto es solo una vision actual que tengo de todo este panorama; hace un tiempo escribí una conversación de como sería cuando Chara y Asriel hablaron de lo que Asriel dijo con Frisk-que no he publicado porque por ser una publicación en facebook la hice tipo teatro-, y de alguna forma llegue a la conclusión de que parte del problema fue eso. Asriel deja en claro que Chara no era la mejor persona-y no un demonio como algunos se empeñan en afirmar-y tiene que ver con que el juego nos deja evidencia de que Asriel idolatraba a Chara de una manera no sana. Yo estoy convencido que Chara tiene problemas suicidas y una vision de martir; el que tu mejor amigo espere que seas lo mejor y no dejarte hablar de tu dolor, jode.

Tambien, Asriel se esta culpando demasiado por todo esto; si, cometió un error, pero era un niño y no sabía lo mal que lo pasaba Chara, o la presión que puso en sus hombros; Chara también si hubiera dicho algo no hubiera terminado en esto. Yo no creo que ninguno sea culpable, honestamente. Por otro lado se mucha mierda sobre culparse de cosas que no son tu culpa o mas de la cuenta; y por lo que ha pasado Asriel, es la única forma en la que puedo verlo.

Y eso es todo, tengo que ir a dormir; por suerte podré hacer un reto que tengo planeado, o escribir algo que no sea centralmente chasriel;

Jordan.


End file.
